fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Turner/References
*In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but since Butch Hartman's blue marker had run out of ink, they used pink instead. *Timmy has his own theme song. *Timmy's full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. *Timmy is named after Butch Hartman's younger brother, Timmy Hartman. *Timmy's birthday is March 21, which is on Aires; He was born in the year 1997. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was dyed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. *Timmy can burp the alphabet. *Timmy bites his toenails, which is strange, because he is horrified by bare feet. *When having nightmares, Timmy grinds his teeth. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl as his mother was pregnant as revealed in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. *Grandpa babysat Timmy when he was an infant, and due to letting him suck on a pacifier too long, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth.The Good Old Days *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. It could be inheritable. *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A+ in the episode "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end. *Timmy freaks out at seeing bare feet. In one episode, he got scared at a picture of his grandma's feet. It may have been where he developed his fear of feet, his grandma may have made him rub her feet. *His height is seen somewhat as 3 feet 7 inches, in the future, he's possibly 5 foot 6 inches *Timmy is afraid of clowns. (Goof: In School's Out!: The Musical, Flappy Bob is dressed as a clown, but Timmy isn't scared. On the other hand he may have conquered that fear by School's Out: The Musical.) *Timmy is ambidextrous, but prefers to use his left hand. *Timmy loses his buck teeth twice. * Timmy has been shown to play 4 sports: Football, Baseball (OddPirates, Foul Balled), Soccer, and Basketball (Odd Ball) *Timmy has been eaten 12 times: twice by Vicky, twice by dinosaurs, twice by plants, once by a monster, once by Goddard, once by a shark, once by Mark Chang, once by the Loch Dimmsdale Monster, and once by a sand worm. *Timmy receives multiple wedgies from Francis and Vicky. When given a wedgie he wears briefs, but in No Substitute For Crazy! he and all of his friends' pants rip off revealing their boxers. *Some special abilities of Timmy include being able to use Wanda's voice, (in Hassle in the Castle and Mission: Responsible). *Timmy does therapy. This fact was revealed in "Mother Nature", and confirmed in "Take and Fake", when he says "I don't care what my therapist says ...". He has been going to therapy possibly since he was five, as seen in "Imaginary Gary" when he shows a picture of him (and Gary, from his imagination) in therapy. *He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Ironically, Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: Her crush on Timmy. *In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents!, his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. Beginning in Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. *In some episodes, whenever Tootie tries to kiss Timmy, he either runs away in fear or acquires help from his fairies. But on other episodes, he actually owns up to Tootie and has no problem kissing her. This suggests that Timmy is either scared of her (Usually because of Vicky or Tootie herself), doesn't want to hurt Tootie's feelings for him because of his crush on Trixie, or simply hides his feelings for Tootie because it's hard for him to decide whether it should be Trixie or Tootie, but mostly likes her as a friend. *During and after the episode Spellementary School Timmy enjoys being babied by Cosmo and Wanda such as happily sucking on his pacifier. *Timmy has swapped bodies 4 times, one in Dog's Day Afternoon in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog, 2nd in Chip Off The Old Chip in which he wished to have Chip Skylark's voice, 3rd in Presto Change-O in which he swaps bodies with everyone and last in Manic Mom-Day in which Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy. *Timmy said "Daaa dii duh...duh...daaa dii duh...duh.." in a few new episodes. He said it in Open Wide and Say Aaagh!, The Fairly Oddlympics, Momnipresent, Wishology, Bad Heir Day, and Stupid Cupid. He says this when he is freaked out. *Timmy's excuse for everything is that he got something on the internet. He even said he got heat vision on the internet. This excuse did not work in Inspection Detection as Timmy's parents found out that they don't have internet. *His secrets/weaknesses were revealed in the episode A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!. *In the original transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies and nearly causes him to lose them, but he had managed to unwish everything moments before her discovery.Just the Two of Us draft transcript at Scribd *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. *He can talk like Cosmo and Wanda in the episodes Hassle in the Castle and Mission Responsible. *Timmy has only been naked in the episodes Crime Wave Pipe Down! Emotion Commotion! and Fairly Odd Baby *As seen in the episode Hairicane Timmy's hair in the end is bald but in the next episode his hair is back. However Timmy may have just simply wished that his hair was back since anything damaged on him is usually repaired by his godparents. *Timmy's full name refers to several people. Timothy comes from creator Butch Hartman's brother, Tiberius comes from James T Kirk from Star Trek, and Turner may be a tribute to media mogul Ted Turner who controlled Hanna-Barbera Studios which Hartman worked for. *Timmy has shown many symptoms of Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). These include: Major focusing problems(even admitting a few times in the series), being hyperactive(not counting his sugar rush in Just Deserts!), antisocial behavior(he only has 2 friends not including his "back up friends"), forgets what he is doing occasionally, and even goes to therapy (usually having to deal with social problems). He also great at finding things; and brain scans and studies of ADHD show that those who have it show more "hunter-gatherer" traits. *In Super Brawl 2, Timmy is shown in his Cleft costume but instead of having his trademark pink hat, he has a red hat. References Category:Trivia pages. Category:References Pages Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Character Trivia pages Category:Characters